Marvel Superheroes vs Marvel Zombies
by Ortega Ruiz Luis Alberto
Summary: Los Marvel Zombies han logrado llegar a la tierra 515 ( Una tierra donde los Supeheroes de Marvel Siguen normales) y estos estan dispuestos a defender su mundo.


El comienzo

En un mundo apocalíptico un hombre camina por las calles pensando cómo es que pasó, como los superhéroes se habían convertido en aquellos monstruos, como aquellos seres que protegían al mundo fueron los mismos que provocaron su fin. En eso para en seco, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que llegó al edificio baxter (antigua base de los cuatro fantásticos) este entra al edificio con esperanza de encontrar algo útil, quizá algo con lo que pueda defenderse de los ahora héroes zombies. Al entrar se sorprende al ver que en la parte más alta del edificio donde antes vivían los 4 fantásticos estaban una gran mayoría de los héroes zombies, este se esconde para que no lo vean, y oye lo que dicen, al parecer todos los héroes zombies escuchaban al zentry (el paciente cero de los héroes zombies) el cual les dice que su mundo está condenado a repetir su historia una y otra vez. Este hombre no entendía a qué se refería pero de pronto vio como el zentry sacaba una máquina muy extraña, después el zentry explico que con esa máquina podían viajar a universos alternativos y como el multiverso es infinito no tendrían que preocuparse por que se quedarán sin comer, después de esto activo la máquina y la puso en una tierra que denominó como tierra 515, después de esto propuso que después de acabar de devorar su mundo irán por este. En todo esto una explosión se oye, cuando los héroes zombies se asoman a ver qué pasa era el general Ross y un mini ejército en un intento de destruir a los zombies. Los héroes zombies no dudan en salir del edificio a atacarlos. El hombre aprovecha y sale de su escondite y ve la máquina para viajar a dimensiones, sigue prendida y no duda en cruzar. De pronto se encuentra en el suelo se levanta del mismo, estaba en un callejón sale de este y ve a gente caminando normal mente. En eso coge un periódico del suelo y ve un reportajes de superhéroes como los que solía leer antes del apocalipsis, y se da cuenta que aquella máquina funciona, pero luego recuerda el plan de el zentry zombie y decide dirigirse a la mansión de los Avengers donde es recibido por Iron man, capitán América y ms. marvel y cuando le preguntan qué quiere este les contesta que su mundo está en peligro.

Tierra 515

Mansion de los x-men 5:30 pm  
Lunes

Estamos en la mansión de los x-men, en el universo 515 donde un Logan (wolverine) ve tranquilo un partido de fútbol. Cuando de repente algo interviene en el partido, una pelea entre Capitán América y Rino, su pelea había llegado hasta el estadio, las cámaras enfocaron a la pelea, cuando el capitán América logra tumbar a Rino y hace algo que nadie se esperaba, el capitán América se lo empieza a comer. En eso Logan se levanta impresionado del sillón mientras no puede creer lo que ve en la televisión.

Edificio baxter 3:00 am Lunes

Los cuatro fantástico logran capturar al Capitán América. Al saber sobre la noticia muchos héroes como los Avengers, x-men y spider-man se dirigen al edificio baxter en busca de una respuesta. Cuando llegan al edificio baxter todos se sorprenden al ver al Capitán América con los Avengers, y se confunden más al ver que el Capitán América zombie que tienen como prisionero los 4 fantásticos se hace llamar el Coronel América. Mientras todos los héroes discuten Iron man interrumpe.

Iron man: Esto se nos advirtió. La semana pasada vino un hombre diciendo que venía de un universo alternativo, donde todos nosotros nos volvíamos zombies y destruíamos al mundo.

Wolverine: Bueno y ¿dónde está él?

Iron man: Murió ¿cómo? No lo sé, al estudiar su cuerpo no encontré nada fuera de lugar.

Spider-man: Nos quieres decir que fueron a la mansión de los Avengers a avisarles de una amenaza a nivel global, y no nos avisaron.

Iron man: A pesar de que ya nos hemos topado con universos alternativos, era difícil de creer, es decir, un universo alternativo con héroes zombies que vienen a nuestro universo para satisfacer su hambre, sonaba más como un predicador que se fumó una buena.

Wolverine: Pues ese predicador fumado resultó tener razón.

Capitán América: Pero por qué sólo han enviado a uno de ellos, es decir, porque no llegan todos de una vez.

: Escuchen les prometo estudiar a este Coronel América y saber todo sobre él, además estoy conectado a la red mundial y no a vido otro avistamiento de algún héroe zombie así que mientras tanto les recomiendo que todos se vallan, si llego a saber algo los llamaré.

Poco a poco los héroes fueron saliendo del edificio baxter dejando a Mr. fantástico sólo para estudiar al Coronel América.

New York 12:00 pm viernes

En las calles de New York Spider-man se columpia pensativo en lo que pasó apenas hace unos días, pero una alarma de robo de Banco lo distrae. Spider-man empieza a perseguir a los ladrones que huían de el en un carro. En medio de la persecución los intercepta la Antorcha humana, el cual logra volcar el coche. En eso la Antorcha humana saca a los ladrones del coche y se los empieza a comer. Spider-man mira impactado la escena cuando de repente esta Antorcha humana zombie logra ver a spider-man y lo ataca, este logra saltar de edificio para esquivar el ataque y aterriza en la calle, la Antorcha lo va a volver a atacar pero no se percata que wolverine Salta de un edificio para aterrizar encima de él y encajar sus garras en su cabeza matándolo.

Wolverine: Que acaso Reed no, nos iba a contactar si aparecía otra de estas cosas.

Spider-man: Tal vez este acaba de llegar.

Wolverine: Lo he estado rastreando desde hace dos días. En Internet hay rumores de supuestos héroes cometiendo canibalismo, hay algo que Reed no, nos está diciendo.

En eso ven una explosión a lo legos.

Spider-man: Creo que debemos ir al edificio baxter.

Edificio Baxter 12:45 pm viernes

Wolverine y Spider-man se encuentran dentro del edificio Baxter y no encuentran a Reed ni al resto de los 4 fantásticos y lo que es peor tampoco al coronel América. En eso frente a ellos les aparece un holograma de Reed pero se veía diferente asustado mirando a los lados como si lo vieran y luego digo.

Mr. fantastico holograma: Empezó con una tormenta en el cielo, y una ondulación en las nubes, el hambre es lo que lo trago a ellos, y se alimentó, hasta que ya no hubo más superhéroes, fueron sustituidos por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un hambre insaciable de carne humana.

Wolverine: Esta bien, Reed se volvió loco.

Spider-man: No lo creo mira.

Dijo Spider-man mientras señalaba a una ventana en la cual se veía una extraña tormenta en el cielo y unas ondulaciones en las nubes, seguido de gritos de gente.

Wolverine: El infierno se está desatando afuera.

La Guerra

Calles de New york 1:30 am sábado

Spider-man se columpia hacía el lugar donde se oyen los gritos, al llegar solo ve las calles en un desastre. Los coches chocan, la gente corre, spider-man se avienta a salvar a una chica que casi la atropellan, luego ve que la gente huye de zombies, spider-man empieza a tratar de salvar a los más posibles.

Torre de los Vengadores 1:40 am sábado

Capitán Amarice: No lo entiendo ¿cómo está pasando esto tan rápido?, ¿Qué hay de Reed?

Iron man: No lo sé, no logro comunicarme con el edificio Baxter, pero no podemos dejar que el virus se extienda debemos hacer todo lo que sea necesario.

Capitan America: ¿A qué te refieres con todo lo necesario?

Iron man: A que salvemos a los que podamos, eliminemos a los zombies y los que hayan sido mordidos o hayan sido infectados eliminarlos igual.

Capitan America: ¿Te refieres a matarlos? y ¿si el que fue mordido o infectado es un niño? ¿Tan bien lo mataras?

Iron man: Cap, sé que esto va en contra de todos nuestros ideales, pero esto no es un villano o control mental, es un virus, y si no queremos que se extienda y no exista una cura, no tenemos opción.

Capitan America: ...

Iron man: Bueno si no hay algún otro que me quiera discutir mientras el infierno se desata, ¡Vengadores unidos!

Casa de la Tia May 2:00 am sábado

La Tía May ve las noticias preocupadas ya que muestran a héroes peleando con los zombies y en eso enfocan a Spider-man salvando gente y quitándose zombies de encima que lo intentan atacar.

La tía May al ver esto siente un nudo en la garganta.

?: Eres muy parecida a ella pero bueno que tonto, eres ella.

Tía May: No, te pareces a él, pero no eres el, aléjate de mí.

?: Nunca pensé que tuviera que pasar por esto otra vez.

Tía May: Por favor no.

?: Lo siento el hambre es el hambre, pero cierre los ojos le prometo que será rápido.

Mansión de los x-men 2:15 am sábado

Wolverine entra a la mansión y empieza a llamar a los x-men, pero ve sangre en el suelo y mientras más se adentra al salón ve a un Cíclope, Tormenta, bestia y iceman zombies comiéndose a los alumnos, al profesor y a Cíclope (el que pertenece al universo 515).

Tormenta zombie: tus amigos fueron a ayudar a los demás y dejaron a estos dos a cuidar a los alumnos, tu ciclope fue tan fácil de vencer y claro el profesor trato de controlar nuestras mentes, pero como controlar un cerebro muerto.

Wolverine enfurecido saca sus garras.

Iceman zombie: Que planeas hacer con eso.

wolveriene: Les voy a cortar en cuatro.

En eso wolverine corre a dirección a ellos.

Tormenta zombie: Esto sera divertido.

Calles de New York 2:25 am sábado

Iron man vuela salvando gente, en eso lo ataca otro Iron man (versión zombie), en eso empieza una persecución por los cielos.

Iron man: En serio, estas atacando a la mark 42 con la mark 3 y aparte una mark 3 dañada, no te ofendas, pero es cómo enfrentar a un lobo enfermo contra un oso.

Iron man zombie: Sera interesante comerme a mí contra parte.

En eso Iron man le arroga un rayo a la pierna de su contra parte zombie, el cual debido a su armadura dañada y su piel en descomposición termina por arrancarle la misma y el Iron man zombie cae en el techo de un edificio. En eso Iron man aterriza junto a él.

Iron man: Consejo, la próxima vez que ataques a tu contra parte con mejor armadura, esquiva los unirayos, no espera, no tendrás otra oportunidad.

En eso Iron man le tira su rayo repulsor a la cara de su contra parte zombie lo que la destroza. Al despegar de nuevo ve a Hulk peleando contra su contra parte zombie. En eso por su ínter comunicador Ojo de Halcón le comunica que están llegando más héroes zombies y que el virus se está esparciendo más rápido.

Iron man: Jarvis envíame a Veronica.

No muy lejos de ahí spider-man se balancea desesperado por los edificios.

Debido a su dispersión choqua accidentalmente con un edificio y cae en unas escaleras de incendios. Al levantarse mira para abajo y ve como la gente sigue huyendo de los zombies, y como los zombies se propagan como hormigas. En eso va hasta el techo del edificio y solo piensa en llegar a casa de su tía y salta del edificio para seguir columpiándose a casa de su tia. Al llegar ve una telaraña parecida a las suyas cerca de una ventana abierta del departamento de su tia, al entrar ve lo peor, su contra parte zombie se estaba comiendo a su tia May.

Spider-man zombie: cumplí mi promesa empece a comer por el cráneo y así ser lo más rápido y menos dolorosa su muerte.

Después de decir eso el spider-man zombie salta asía Spider-man, pero este enfurecido lo logra agarrar y lo avienta hacía la ventana, este cae cerca de un edificio. El spider-man zombie nologra incorporarse antes de que spider-man le dé un golpe que le arranca la quijada.

Spider-man: vas a pagar muy,muy caro por lo que as echo.

El spider-man zombie trata de defenderse tirandole un golpe pero Spider-man simplemente lo esquiva agarra su brazo y se lo arranco, para luego darle un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que se la destrozo. Cuando el cuerpo de Spider-man zombie cae al suelo, Spider-man no se puede creer que llego tarde. Después de eso llega Daredevil y Nova.

Daredevil: Spider-man nos están enviando a buscar a héroes. Nos vamos a reagrupar en el helicarrier, rápido ¿Dónde está tu tía?

Spider-man: Ya no está.

Daredevil: ...

Nova: Lo siento.

Spider-man: vamonos ya.

helicarrier 3:33 am sábado

Muchos Héroes están en el helicarrier entre los más destacados estan wolverine, parte de los x-men, Ghost Raider, Daredevil, nova, Spider-man, los vengadores, Dead pool entre otros. Furia está dando un discurso tratando de motivar a los héroes cuando las pantallas del helicarrier se encienden y aparece el zentry zombie en la pantalla.

Zentry zombie: Atención este mensaje va para la humanidad y héroes de este mundo. Yo soy Zentry tan bien el paciente cero de mi mundo el que infecto a los héroes de mi mundo, y el que está infectando el suyo. Saben la humanidad siempre le teme a lo que es diferente, pues yo vengo a decirles a decirle al mundo, que tienen razón en temernos, somos el futuro, somos los que heredaremos su mundo y los mundos, y quienes se interpongan en nuestro camino sufrirán la misma suerte que muchos de sus héroes. Se supone que hoy iban a demostrar su poderío pero solo mostraron debilidad, el nuevo mañana, se inicia hoy.

Después los monitores se apagaron y Nick solo se quedó callado, todo el helicarrier se quedó callado.

spider-man: No, nos rendiremos, no tendremos miedo a ellos, si, perdimos a muchos pero o peleamos ahora o morirá todo aquellos por lo que hemos luchamos y yo no dejare que eso pase y vosotros... Pues lucharemos juntos, todos.

segunda ronda

Latveria 1 mes después del primer ataque, Miércoles, 8:pm

Los héroes se encuentran evacuando Latveria ya que Doom averiguo que el Zentry y sus héroes zombies iban para hallá, y en un intento desesperado para salvar a su gente contacta con los superheroes.

En lo que los heroes evacuan una alarma suena. El sistema de seguridad de Latveria ha sido hackeado y con las armas desactivadas empiezan a entrar zombies y la evacuación aún no termina. Iron man ve como están entrando los zombies desde el aire. Pero ya tenía un plan para esto.

Iron man: Muy bien vengadores tenemos que dar más tiempo a las naves de evacuación. Rápido como lo planeamos, que el equipo uno se ponga en su posición.

(El equipo se conforma con Ojo de halcón, Iron man, Capitan America, Quicksilver y unos soldados de S.H.I.E.L.D. Su objetivo es retener a los zombies para que no lleguen a las naves de evacuación).

Rápidamente los soldados disparan los zombies junto a Ojo de halcón, mientras Quicksilver trata de sacar de Latveria a todos los zombies que pueda, pero a pesar de eso siguen llegando. El Capitan America empieza a tratar de salvar a civiles que aún no llegaban a las naves de evacuación, pero de pronto ve llegar a varios zombies a dirección asía él y los civiles, por suerte Iron man aterriza frente a ellos y les dispara con el unirayo del pecho. Aunque no acaba con todos si con una gran mayoría lo que le facilita poder pelear con los zombies.

Capitan America: Iron man se están juntando demasiados no lograremos evitar que lleguen a las naves de evacuación y donde esta Quicksilver, creí que con el sacando a los zombies aligeraría la carga.

Iron man: Cap, alguien bloqueo los comunicadores no sé si Quicksilver u Ojo de halcón sigan con vida. Ademas as notado que no hemos visto a ninguno de los heroes zombies.

Capitam America: Que estás pensando.

Iron man: Estos zombies no son el ataque de verdad, solo están para que gastemos fuerzas.

En eso llega desde el cielo cae un Hulk zombie.

Iron man: Mierda.

No muy lejos de allí la evacuación continua, cuando de repente la gente ve que se acercan muchos zombies, los soldados de S.H.I.E.l.D tratan de hacerles frente pero no lo están logrando, en eso llegan los x-men que son Wolverine, Tormenta, Icman y Bestia. Tan bien llegan Spider-man, Daredevil y Ghost raider, que rápidamente empiezan a tratar de salvar civiles.

Wolverine: Rápido equipo dos, hay que dar el tiempo suficiente para que los soldados acaben la evacuación.

En eso empiezan a pelear contra los zombies, pero no dejan de llegar y logran comerse a Bestia.

Spider-man: El plan de stark no está funcionando, y además no sólo han hackeado el sistema de seguridad de Latveria, también los ínter comunicadores.

Wolverine: La evacuación ya casi acaba, tenemos que aguantar.

Spider-man: Tengo una idea.

En eso spider-man dispara su teleraña al muro de un edificio y tira de él, con esto logra tirar una gran parte del edificio y logra aplastar a varios zombies.

En eso el sistema de seguridad de Latveria se reactiva y muchas armas salen de los muros y del suelo y empiezan a disparar a los zombies. En eso los ínter comunicadores se activan de nuevo.

Iron man: Vengadores he logrado reactivar todo, cómo va la evacuación.

Spider-man: Todas las naves ya han despegado.

Iron man: Bien porque estoy a punto de llegar a su posición.

En eso los héroes escuchan un ruido y de pronto llega Iron man en la armadura Hulk Boster pelando contra la contra parte zombie de Hulk.

En eso llega otra nave manejada por el Capitán América el cual habré la escotilla de tras de la nave, para que los héroes puedan subir.

Daredevil: Y Stark como escapara.

Iron man: Váyanse, tengo un plan.

Los héroes le hicieron caso, y mientras se alejaban iron man seguía pelando contra el Hulk zombie pero en eso llega el Zentry zombie y de un golpe tira a Iron man y antes de que Iron man pueda incorporarse el Zentry zombie habré la armadura por la mitad sólo para ver qué estaba hueca. En eso cae del cielo el increíble Hulk (el que pertenece a la tierra 515) y empieza a luchar con su contra parte zombie y el Zentry. En medio de la pelea el Zentry se percata que en el castillo de Doom está creciendo una gran bola de energía y se da cuenta que eso era una bomba, trata de escapar pero lo detiene la armadura de la Hulk boster que se avía auto reparado.

Zentry zombie: Que cobarde Stark, controlas tu armadura de legos pero tu compañero Banner ¿el cómo sobrevivirá?

Iron man: Hulk ha sobrevivido a cosas peores, pero ustedes. Su virus les quita su factor curativo, el Zentry de nuestro mundo sobreviviría a esta explosión sin problemas. Pero uno zombie no. Ahora veamos a tus superhéroes zombies sin su líder.

Zentry zombie: Quien dijo que era el líder.

En eso la bomba estalla eliminando a todos los zombies y al Hulk zombie y al Zentry zombie. El único que queda es Hulk ya que por su factor de regeneración sobrevivió.

No muy lejos de la explotación en la nave donde está el Capitán América los X-men, Spider-man, Ghost Raider y Daredevil ven asombrados la explotación. En eso el Capitán América habla con Iron man por su intercomunicador

Capitán América: Tu plan resultó Tony, nos hemos quitado a Zentry de encima. Y como vas en Genosha ¿ya lo lograste?

Iron man: Si cap, logré reactivar a los centinelas.

Vengadores desunidos

Genosha, 1 mes después de la evacuación de Latveria, 3:00 pm, Jueves

En Genosha se encuentran varios sobrevivientes de distintos países de los que los Héroes han podido rescatar. Además Genosha se ha vuelto el lugar más seguro del planeta, ya que aquí se encuentran la gran mayoría de superhéroes y está custodiado por los centinelas que Stark ha modificado para que ataquen al virus y no al gen mutante, así que en Genosha viven tanto humanos como mutantes.

En una de las torres más altas de Genosha se encuentran Hank Pym, Tony Stark y Magneto. Stark y Pym están estudiando el virus.

Magneto: Ya han encontrado algo.

Stark: No apresures a un genio.

Magneto: Oye Stark de todos los héroes no he visto a Thor.

Stark: Desde que empezó esto no hemos sabido nada de Thor.

Pym: Stark creo que descubierto algo. Observando el virus y el adeene de la contra parte zombie del Capitán América de las investigaciones de Reed, me he dado cuenta que incluso antes de ser infectado tenía un sistema inmune bastante bajo a comparación de nuestro Capitán América.

Magneto: A qué quieres llegar.

Pym: Que el virus si es lo bastante fuerte para infectar a una persona normal pero a alguien con poderes o una mutación en su cuerpo es inmune, claro hay ciertas diferencias dependiendo de qué tipo de mutación sea.

Stark: Como que diferencias.

Pym: Si, por ejemplo si infectaran a Spider-man este terminaría por perder sus poderes unos cuantos días u horas en lo que su cuerpo ataca la infección y ya que su cuerpo elimine la infección recuperaría sus poderes, pero si infectaran a Wolverine gracias a su factor regenerativo eliminaría el virus en seguida.

En eso se oyen explosiones, al asomarse ven que los centinelas están atacando Genosha.

Magneto: Stark que es esto.

Stark: Lograron hackear a los centinelas, al igual que hackerón el sistema de seguridad en Latveria.

Magneto: Nunca debí confiar en ustedes.

Después de decir eso sale del edificio yendo a proteger su país.

Stark: Pym rápido debemos.

En eso unas garras atraviesan a Pym, era la contra parte zombie de Wolverine.

Zombie Wolverine: eso fue fácil.

En eso el zombie Wolverine ataca a Stark y logra hacerle una cortada en el estómago, pero antes de que este logre hacerle otro ataque llega Wolverine (el que pertenece al universo 515) y ataca a su contra parte zombie, la pelea llega tan legos que ambos se caen de la torre, Tony Stark se levanta y se pone una especie de intercomunicador en el oído.

Stark: Jarvis activa la Mark 42.

En eso varias partes de la armadura de Iron man llegan a donde esta Stark y empiezan a incorporarse a Tony Stark hasta que ya tiene puesta toda la armadura. En eso un centinela lo ataca y Iron man empiesa atacar al mismo, en eso Jarvis le habla.

Jarvis: Señor la herida en su estómago esta grabe, se está desangrando puede que.

Iron man: Ahora no Jarvis necesito que me conectes con la configuración de los centinelas, necesitamos recuperarlos.

No muy lejos de ahí Spider-man se columpia entre explosiones salvando gente cuando en lo que se columpia algo lo ataca y lo arroga al techo de un edificio.

?: Hola Parker.

Spider-man: Eddie, que estas asiendo.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Venom lo golpea.

Venom: Que pasa Parker, no quieres jugar.

Spider-man: Por el amor de Dios Eddie, no estás viendo lo que está pasando.

Venom: Claro que lo veo Parker, veo a la oportunidad de matarte con facilidad.

En eso Spider-man corre asía Venom y Venom asía Spider-man para comenzar a pelear.

En otro lugar están peleando Wolverine contra su contra parte zombie en eso sus garras chocan, y las garras de Wolverine logran romper las de su contra parte zombie, para después encajarle sus garras al cráneo así matando a su contra parte zombie. Wolverine intenta llamar por su intercomunicador a los x-men pero no le contestan.

?: Ellos no te contestaran.

Wolverine voltea a donde oyó la voz y estaban las contra partes zombies de Juggernaut, Nova y la Bruja escarlata, pero antes de que puedan hacer algo una bala atraviesa a la Bruja escarlata zombie. Entonces aterriza Deadpool.

Deadpool: Logan mi amigo.

Wolverine: Callate y pelea.

Deadpool: Pero que amargado.

En eso Deadpool empieza a disparar mientras Wolverine pelea con Juggernaut y él Nova zombie.

De vuelta con Iron man este sigue en la torre peleando con los centinelas, pero debido a su herida cada vez está más cansado y apunto de desmayarse.

Iron man: Pero que tonto fui, ellos lo sabían, sabían que nuestros héroes son inmunes, para eso quieren a los centinelas, por eso nunca trataron de infectarlos.

Jarvis: Señor creo que debe.

Iron man: Nunca debí reactivar a los centinelas.

En eso Iron man se desmalla pero en ese instante Jarvis toma control del traje de Iron man y lo saca de ahí volando.

No muy legos siguen peleando Spider-man y Venom en el techo de un edificio. En la pelea Venom logra darle un golpe que logra tumbarlo para cuando cae al suelo Venom le tira un patada que lo ase rodar, Spider-man ya cansado trata de levantarse.

Venom: Se acabó Parker estás cansado y débil.

En eso Venom es atacado por Daredevil y en lo que Venom pelea contra Daredevil Spider-man se levanta y empieza a ayudar a Daredevil a pelear contra Venom.

En otro lugar el Capitán América se encuentra en un edificio para buscar a algún superviviente y en un cuarto se encuentra a Mr. Fantástico frente a unas computadoras controlando a los centinelas.

Capitán América: Reed, ¿los estas ayudando?

Mr. Fantástico se voltea sin decir nada.

Capitán América: Reed, la gente muere.

Mr. Fantástico: Eso me da igual.

En eso atacan al Capitán América las contra partes zombies de los 4 Fantásticos excepto la Antorcha humana.

Volviendo a la pelea de Spider-man, Daredevil y Venom. Spider-man y Daredevil están derrotando a Venom pero Venom logra golpear tan fuerte a Daredevil que lo ase volar y cae del edificio, pero Spider-man logra golpear tan fuerte a Venom que lo noquea.

?:Asta que terminas.

Spider-man voltea sólo para ver al Coronel América (la contra parte zombie del Capitán América)

Spider-man: Déjame adivinar quieres mi cerebro.

Coronel América: Sabes mi mundo también lucho contra esto pero nos dimos cuenta de algo, los superhéroes no lo pueden salvar todo.

En eso empiezan a luchar. En eso una nave de evacuación los sobrevuela y el Coronel América avienta su escudo a una de las turbinas asiendo que la nave caiga. Spider-man desesperado se avienta del edificio arroga una de sus telarañas asía la nave y con la otra mano arroga otra telaraña al mismo edificio del que se lanzó para así quedar colgado.

Coronel América: Caíste en la trampa.

En eso saca una pistola y le dispara un dardo que le inyecta un líquido rojo.

Spider-man: ¿Que me has inyectado?

Coronel América: Como te dije Spider-man los superhéroes no lo pueden salvar todo.

En eso Spider-man siente que la nave se vuelve más pesada y se empieza a marear para luego desmallarse y caer con la Nave.

En otro lugar donde Reed sigue controlando a los centinelas.

?: Ases bien en ayudarnos.

Mr. Fantástico: Que aras con el Capitán América.

?: Tranquilo tengo un plan para él.

Spider-man maximun carnage

Genocha- domingo- 2:00 am

Spider-man despierta mareado en una camilla, y ve a dos personas acercándose a cuales reconoce como Daredevil y Bruce Banner.

Daredevil: Asta que despiertas.

Spider-man: Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente.

Daredevil: Un par de horas.

Spider-man intenta levantarse pero se siente todavía muy mareado y cae al suelo.

Bruce Banner: Tranquilo aun no estás bien.

Spider-man: Me inyectaron algo.

Bruce Banner: Si lo sé, te e echo estudios y al parecer lo que te inyectaron es el virus.

Spider-man: ¡El virus!

Bruce Banner: Cálmate.

Spider-man: ¿Por qué no me transformado?

Bruce Banner: Tu cuerpo está peleando contra el virus y mientras lo ase has perdido tus poderes.

Spider-man: Esta bien ¿en cuánto tiempo recupero mis poderes?

Bruce Banner: Eso depende de cuánto tiempo tarde tu cuerpo en eliminar el virus.

Spider-man: ¿En dónde estamos?

Daredevil: En una de las tantas bases secretas que hizo Magneto por si llegaran a dominar Genocha.

En eso wolverine entra a la habitación.

Wolverine: todavía nos necesitan a ya fuera, a pesar que los súper zombies ya se fueron ay todavía hay zombies normales y centinelas que atacan a casi toda la población.

Daredevil: Spider-man no tiene poderes temporal mente.

Wolverine: Entonces solo iremos tu yo. Banner se puede quedar con Spider-man.

Las calles de genocha -3:00 am- Viernes

Wolverine se dirige asía las calles fuera de la base en una moto y al llegar a las calles ve a gente normal ya trasformada y centinelas atacando mutantes y varios superhéroes ayudando a los que pueden.  
Wolverine empieza a pelear contra los zombies y en eso se topa con Daredevil.

Daredevil: ¿Creí que ya no había más súper zombies?

Wolverine: Si, se fueron todos.

Daredevil: Entonces que es eso?

Daredevil le señala hacia arriba y se logra ver a Magneto peleando contra un Electro zombie. La pelea llega tan lejos que ase que se cree un pulso electromagnético que cubre a toda la ciudad.

Wolvernie: Electricidad y magnetismo la forma perfecta de crear un pulso electromagnético, toda la ciudad se quedara a obscuras.

Daredevil: Eso a mí no me afecta.

Wolverine: pero a los demás sí. Pero ha logrado quitarnos a los centinelas de encima.

De vuelta en la base oculta donde están Spider-man y Bruce Banner. Banner se encuentra analizando la sangre de un zombie para estudiar más el virus.

Spider-man: Entonces si yo no estoy siendo infectado por el virus los demás que tengan poderes ¿tampoco se podrán transformar?

Bruce Banner: Bueno depende.

Spider-man: ¿Como que depende?

Bruce Banner: Veras muchos de nuestros poderes o mutaciones se basan en cambios físicos, como la fuerza la velocidad etc, eso también mejora nuestro cuerpo desde adentro, por ejemplo tú tienes una regeneración más rápida de lo normal. Sí, no tan rápida como la de Wolverine pero te has podido recuperar de huesos rotos en dos horas, as recibido golpizas y sanas más rápido de lo común, eso se debe a tus poderes arácnidos tu cuerpo funciona de mejor manera gracias a tus poderes lo mismo pasa con algunos superhéroes como Capitán América, Luke Cage etc. Pero algunos como Magneto, Charles Xavier o poderes que sean más de manipulación de objetos o algo más psíquico puede que si puedan ser infectados ya que su cuerpo sigue igual por lo tanto sus defensas son las mismas de las de alguien normal.

Spider-man: Espera, ¿dijiste Magneto?

Bruce Banner: Si

Spider-man: Que ¿no lo ves? casi toda Genocha está compuesta por metal.

Bruce Banner: Aun así no sabemos cómo racione el virus con nosotros al ser de otra dimensión. Si lo has visto nuestras contra partes zombies conservan cierta inteligencia, si, los impulsa el hambre pero fueron capases de idear planes y estrategias. Pero al infectar a la gente de nuestro universo estos solo los impulsa el hambre y nada más, ni siquiera hablan puede que el virus reaccione distinto con la gente de nuestro mundo.

Spider-man: Aun así no, nos la podemos jugar por una teoría, hay que avisarle a los demás.

Bruce Banner: Aunque quisiera no podría, si te has dado cuenta ocurrió un campo electromagnético no funciona nada ni los intercomunicadores.

Spider-man: Entonces yo les tendré que avisar.

Spider-man se levanta de la camilla y camina tambaleando.

Bruce Banner: Estas loco no tienes poderes.

Spider-man: Tal vez, pero aún tengo mis lanzadores de telaraña.

Bruce Banner: Apenas y te puedes mover.

?: Si Parker no seas tonto.

Ambos voltean a donde oyeron la voz y era Venom.

Venom: Tranquilo Parker vengo en paz.

Spider-man: ¿Porque te creería?

Venom: Porque te necesito.

Spider-man: ¿necesito? no ¿necesitamos?

En eso el simbionte deja ver la cara de Eddie Brock que ya era un zombie.

Bruce Banner: Necesitas un nuevo huésped y creo que te quiere a ti.

Spider-man: Que te hace pensar que aceptare.

Venom: Porque puedo curarte más rápido.

Spider-man: ¿Qué? Bruce ¿eso es posible?

Brece Banner: En teoría sí. El simbionte mejora todas tus habilidades así que si, si es posible.

Venom: Vamos Parker o ¿prefieres seguir aquí? o ¿salir a afuera a ayudar?

Spider-man: Tú querías matarme, como sé que esto no es un plan para hacerlo.

Venom: Porque Eddie Brock está muerto.

Spider-man: Esta bien.

Venom usa sus manos para aplastar el mismo su cráneo para matar al Eddie Brock zombie, así el simbionte deja el cuerpo de Eddie Brock y se une de nuevo al de spider-man. En el momento que se une por completo Spider-man empieza a gritar y agarrase la cabeza.

Bruce Banner: Está acelerando el proceso, está eliminando al virus más rápido, pero al parecer el proceso te duele.

En eso Spider-man cae de rodillas y el simbionte ase una abertura en las mascara para que Spider-man empieza a vomitar. Tan pronto como acaba de vomitar el simbionte sierra la abertura y Spider-man se levanta.

Bruce Banner: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Spider-man brinca y se pega a la techo.

Spider-man: Funciono.

En eso Spider-man sale de la base para salir a ayudar.

Spider-man se columpia hasta donde están todos los héroes peleando contra los zombies. En eso Spider-man empieza a ayudar y se topa con Wolverine.

Wolverine: Parece que te has recuperado.

Spider-man: Logan tenemos un problema, necesitamos encontrar a Magneto.

Wolverine: ¿Para qué quieres encontrar a ese imbécil?

Spider-man: No hay lugar en Genocha que no tenga metal solo imagina a ese imbécil infectado.

Wolverine: Escucha no son muchos los infectados ahora. Primero acabemos aquí y luego buscamos a Magneto.

Pasaron horas en lo que los héroes combatían a los zombies pero pudieron vencerlos a todos. Una vez que acabaron varios héroes que estaban ahí llevaban sobrevivientes a cada una de las bases especiales que Magneto avía construido y solo quedaron en las calles Spider-man, Wolverine, Daredevil y Dead pool.

Spider-man: Muy bien chicos tenemos que encontrar a Magneto no queremos que lo infecten.

Wolverine: Creo que ya lo encontré.

Daredevil: ¿Por qué?

Wolverine: No puedo moverme.

En eso Wolverine es arrastrado asía un muro.

Dead pool: Santas chimichangas.

En eso todos logran ver a un Magneto enfurecido y herido.

Magneto: Malditos ustedes los trajeron, es su culpa que Genocha haya caído, ustedes son los responsables.

Daredevil: Escucha con nosotros o sin nosotros Genocha hubiese caído igual.

Spider-man: Tu pierna está herida, ¿te mordieron?

Magneto: Si pero escuche decir a Pym que los mutantes son inmunes.

Spider-man: Si, pero solo los que su mutación les da un cambio físico los de tu tipo si pueden ser infectados.

Magneto: ¿Qué? pero no me estoy transformando.

Spider-man: No sabemos cuánto puede tardar. Magneto esa mordida pone en riesgo a todos los sobrevivientes de Genocha, si en verdad quieres a tu país dejaras Wolverine y nos dejaras.

Magneto: ¿A ser qué? Matarme?

Spider-man: prefieres arriesgarte y ser tú la propia destrucción de tu país.

En eso Magneto desesperado empieza a atacar a los héroes pero en medio de la pelea este se empieza a agarrar el estómago y se inca para luego taparse el rostro.

Daredevil: Por favor que no sea lo que creo.

Magneto ya se había transformado en zombis.

Spider-man: Lo que me temía, espero que la teoría de Banner sea cierta.

Los héroes siguieron luchando contra ya un Magneto zombie. Pero este Magneto zombie a diferencia de sus contra partes zombies era muy torpe y apenas hablaba pero aun podía usar sus poderes pero no de la misma forma que cuando era humano lo que lo llevo a descuidar a Wolverine el cual le encajo sus garras en la cabeza por la espalda matándolo.

Dead pool: Bueno ya se solucionó todo además nunca me callo bien el anciano.

Wolverine: Vamos volvamos a la base todavía tenemos que ver cómo salir de Genocha y ayudar a los supervivientes.

Genocha- jueves- 6:00 pm

Ya han pasado días en Genocha y aun los superheroes no han podido encontrar una forma de salir de Genocha y muchos supervivientes y héroes tienen que encontrar comida en lo que planean como salir.

En las calles de Genocha se encuentran algunos supervivientes tanto humanos como mutantes siendo guiados pos Luke Cage y Iron fist buscando viveres o una manera de salir de Genocha.

Luke Cage: Es increíble los que no halla ni una sola nave de evacuación en todo el maldito país.

Iron fist: Al menos ya no hay zombies aquí.

Pero en ven un líquido rojo en el suelo que empieza a elevarse y tomar forma, era Carnage.

Luke Cage: ¿Cómo ese maldito llego aquí?

Iron fist: ¿Crees que quiera ayudar?

Pero en eso en un movimiento Carnage los ataca y empieza a matar a los supervivientes que acompañaban a Luke Cage y Iron fist. Iron fist lo trata de atacar pero Carnage vuelve su mano en un cuchillo y le corta la mano a Iron fist, Luke Cage enfurecido ataca a Carnage pero este vuelve sus dedos en una especie de navajas y ase algo que impresiona a los supervivientes, Iron fist y al mismo Luke Cage, Carnage logra cortar el pecho de Luke Cage para luego volver otra de sus manos en un cuchillo y clavárselo en la pierna.

No muy lejos de ahí en una de las bases de Genosha se encuentran un puñado de supervivientes y algunos héroes.

Daredevil: No he tenido información de Luke Cage en un buen rato.

Ghost Raider: Crees que ¿deberíamos salir a buscarlos?

Wolverine: No podemos salir todos y dejar a los supervivientes solos iremos solo yo Dardevil y Spider-man.

Unas cuantas horas después Spider-man, Daredevil y Wolverine se encuentran en las calles Buscando a Luke y los que los acompañaban.

Daredevil: ¿Crees que les allá pasado algo malo?

Spider-man: Creo que es más paranoia nuestra.

En eso se topan con el grupo de Luke que ven aterrorizados como Iron fist se desangra y como Carnage está casi matando a Luke Cage.

Wolverine: ¿Que decías de la paranoia?

Spider-man: Que Daredevil ayude a los supervivientes a Iron fist y Luke Cage mientras yo y Wolverine nos encargamos de Carnage.

En eso Wolverine ataca a Carnage pero este se lo quita de encima muy facil para luego enfrentarse a Spider-man.

Spider-man: ¿Que ases aquí?

Carnage lo sigue atacando.

Spider-man: ¿No piensas hablar? bien.

Pasaron horas y Wolverine y Spider-man seguían peleando con Carnage pero este parecia no cansarse y cada vez más furioso y fuerte pero Spider-man y Wolverine seguían atacando.

Spider-man: ¿Por qué ases esto? ¿No ves la situación? el mundo se hunde en la mierda y tú sigues con el capricho de destruirnos.

Wolverine le logra encajar sus garras en el pecho pero este solo lo golpea y sigue peleando.

Spider-man: Ya no tiene un huésped, pero sin uno moriría, ¿cómo logra seguir vivo?

Wolverine: Que tal si se lo preguntas.

Pero en eso una bola de fuego cae sobre Carnage asiendo que este huya.

Wolverine: Que fue eso.

Spider-man: A lo único que es debil Carnage es al fuego ¿pero quien?

Ambos miran al cielo y ven a la Antorcha humana (La que pertenece al universo 515)

Spider-man: ¿En dónde te avías metido?

Antorcha humana: Es una larga historia.

En eso vaga una nave del cielo y aterriza a lado de Wolverine y Spider-man y de esta nave salen Sue Storm, la mole y los Guardianes de la galaxia.

Star Lord: Parece que necesitan ayuda.

Iron man

En New york la gente camina tranquilamente, pero de repente un robot gigante empieza a atacar las calles. Los Vengadores llegan a combatir al robot, al lograr vencerlo la gente los aclama y Iron man empieza a saludar a la gente. Pero Iron empieza a ver que el cielo se vuelve rojo, al mirar nuevamente a la gente que los seguía aclamando, a estos empiezan a desfigurársele, la piel se les cae del rostro ,y se escucha a una niña cantar cuando Iron man la ubica esta de espaldas, está voltea y se logra ver que no tiene ojos y parece llorar sangre. Iron man no cree lo que ve, en eso la niña lo apunta con su dedo.

Niña: El vendrá Iron man.

Iron man: ¿Quién vendrá?

Niña: El que todo lo ve.

Iron man voltea en busca de su grupo y ve al capitán América deformado...

Tony Stark despierta alterado. Una mujer llega y le dise que no se mueva.

Stark: ¿En dónde estoy?

En eso entra al cuarto Scott Lang (El segundo Ant man).

Scott: Tranquilo Tony estas en una casa de New York.

Tony Stark se relaga.

Stark: ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Scott: Tu traje te tragó aquí.

Stark: ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi traje?

Scott: Tranquilo está en la cochera.

Tony Stark se vuelve a desmayar y despierta al día siguiente y empieza a buscar a Scott el cual se encuentra en la sala.

Stark: ¿En dónde está tu familia?

Scott: S.H.I.E.L.D los evacuó con otros sobrevivientes a Wakanda , con condicion que me quedara a ayudar.

Stark: ¿Cómo se llama la mujer?

Sccot: Laura.

Stark: ¿Vive sola aquí?

Scott: No, vive con su hijo.

Stark: ¿El papá dónde está?

Scott pone una cara de tristeza.

Scott: New York es la base de los héroes zombies y la única protección que tienen los supervivientes de aquí son los villanos, ya sabes los que usan sus poderes para robar bancos.

Stark: Bueno y ¿qué tiene qué ver?

Scott: Que no los protegen de a gratis, siempre les roban, comida, medicinas etc. Pero ha veces cuando ven a una mujer atractiva piden algo más que comida o medicinas.

Stark: ¿El padre murió protegiéndola?

Scott: Si. Tony soy el único Superhéroe aquí, necesitamos a los Vengadores.

Stark: No sé si allá más Vengadores.

Stark: En Genosha nos atacaron, fue tan rápido que corrió cada quien por su lado. Puedo usar mi traje para tratar de comunicarme con alguien.

Scott: Claro sígueme.

Scott lo guio a la cochera para cuando entran ver a la armadura de Iron man en un sillón, Tony saco el intercomunicador de la armadura.

Stark: ¡Mierda!

Scott: ¿Qué pasa?

Stark: El intercomunicador está dañado sin el no puedo comunicarme y no puedo usar mi armadura.

Scott: ¿Por qué?

Stark: Configure la armadura para que solo reciba ordenes de esté intercomunicador, si no lo logro reparar la armadura estará bloqueada.

Scott: ¿Que planeas hacer?

Stark: Voy a tratar de repararlo solo déjame aquí, yo te aviso si logro algo.

Scott sale de la cochera y Stark encuentra una caja de herramientas y con eso trata de reparar el intercomunicador.

Pasan un par de horas y Scott baja de nuevo a la cochera.

Scott: Stark..Creo que deberías ver esto.

Tony sube con Scott y ve que en un cuarto, esta Laura viendo en la tele un reportaje pero esté estaba teniendo estática como si alguien lo estuviera hackeando, en eso aparece el Coronel America (La contra parte zombie del Capitán América) en la pantalla.

Coronel América: Gente. Sobrevivientes. Deben creer que esto un día acabara, que un día sus héroes nos lograran vencer, pero no es así.

En eso, la pantalla enfoca a la contra parte zombie de la Mole, que traía a un herido (el Capitán América) Y lo arroga frente al Coronel América, este le quita su escudo y se lo da a la Mole Zombie. El Capitán América trata de levantarse pero la Mole zombie lo decapita con su propio escudo.

Coronel América: ¿Aun creen que sus héroes pueden vencernos?

En eso la pantalla vuelve al canal en el que estaba, el conductor dice que todos se calmen y que los sobrevivientes aguanten que ya estamos buscando soluciones.

Laura: Ese maldito siempre dice lo mismo.

Scott: Tony necesitamos a los Vengadores

Stark: ¡No hay Vengadores!

Tony Stark sale del cuarto enojado y se topa con el cuarto del hijo de Laura el cual se veía como de 10 años, estaba jugando con unos muñecos de los Vengadores como si fuera cualquier otro día. Cuando el niño ve a Tony, se emociona.

Stark: Hola niño, ¿cómo te llamas?

El niño con nerviosismo le dice que se llama Jhonatan.

Stark: ¿Te gustan los vengadores?

Jhonatan: Si son geniales.

Stark: ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

Jhonatan: Usted es mi favorito, es el más genial.

En eso se oye un ruido de afuera y el niño se espanta y corre a esconderes debajo de su cama, luego sale al ver que no fue nada.

Jhonatan: Le tengo miedo a los monstruos de afuera, pero usted no ¿verdad? usted es Iron man.

Tony Stark se queda callado unos momentos.

Stark: Así es niño, soy Iron man.

Después sale del cuarto asía la cochera para seguir tratando de reparar el intercomunicador. Pasan horas pero ya lo estaba logrando cuando oye un grito. Cuando va asía la parte de la casa donde se oyeron los gritos y estaba Laura abrazando a su hijo y en la puerta estaba Whiplash acompañado con 10 personas armadas.

Whiplash: Laura te estábamos buscando.

Laura empieza a retroceder con su hijo y en eso sale Scott Lang (ya con su traje de Ant man) empieza a atacar a los hombres armados y Tony le grita Whiplash.

Whiplash: Tony Stark valla quien lo diría.

Whiplash empiesa a caminar asía Stark...Y Strark le grita a Laura y su hijo que corran y después el corre asía la cochera y al llegar cierra la puerta y lo pone mesas y casi todo para atrasar a Whiplash, y empieza a reparar el intercomunicador mientras Whiplash trata de entrar Stark logra repararlo pero tiene que abrir la puerta de la cochera ya que Whiplash había logrado entrar y Stark sale corriendo se pone el intercomunicador mientras Whiplash lo persigue. Whiplash persiguiendo a Stark lo pierde de vista, en eso mientras lo busca, oye un silbido cuando voltea en busca de quien le silbó, ve a tony stark con su traje.

Tony Stark ya con su armadura de Iron man empieza a ataca a Whiplash pero el ruido de su lucha atrae a zombies y empiezan a pelear mientras se quitan a zombies de encima.

En medio de la pelea Iron man logra disparar en el reactor Whiplash haciendo que su armadura se apague para luego agarrarlo y salir volando de ahí y aterriza en un edificio y avienta al suelo a Whiplash.

Iron man: Espera aquí.

Iron man vuelve a despegar para buscar a Ant man, Laura y su hijo en eso alguien le habla por su intercomunicador era Nick Fury.

Nick: Iron man sigues vivo.

Iron man: Si y necesito ayuda.

Nick: Estoy rastreándote voy a...

En eso Iron man oye un grito. Iron man va asía donde oyó ese grito con ayuda de Jarvis, que le marcó de dónde era el origen del grito, al llegar a ese punto ve a unos zombies tratando de entrar a una cochera, Iron man los ataca y se deshace de ellos, al entrar a la cochera ve a Ant man parado a Laura llorando y su hijo incado abrazando su figura de Iron man sin decir nada.

Iron man: Scott ¿Qué pasa?

Ant man: Tony te juro que trate.

Iron man: ¿Qué pasó?

Ant man: En lo que peleaba con los hombres Laura y su hijo fueron atacados por zombies y a pesar de que Laura estaba armada lograron morder al niño.

Iron man se queda sin palabras y en eso Laura saca una pistola y le apunta a su hijo en la cabeza.

Ant man: ¡Que haces!

Laura: El no sera uno de esos monstruos. ¡No lo será!

Iron man: Podemos buscar.

Laura: ¿Podemos qué? lo he visto, solo es cuestión de minutos para que se transforme, el no será uno de ellos.

Iron man y Ant man empiezan a discutir con Laura y el niño no puede impedir empezar a llorar.

Laura: Perdóname.

Laura le dispara a su hijo, haciendo que Iron man y Ant man se queden en shock, luego Laura los ve enojada como si los culpara y se pone la pistola en la cabeza y se suicida. Iron man y Ant man se quedan quietos sin saber qué hacer, hasta que un fuerte ruido los hace reaccionar. Era el helicarrier en el cual bajaron soldados en busca de Iron man, cuando llegan a dónde está Iron man y Ant man les dicen que no tienen mucho tiempo y que se tienen que ir. Iron man va y recoge la figura de Iron man que traía el niño y sintiendo un odio increíble, le dice a Ant man que suba al helicarrier que luego lo alcanzaría.

Whiplash corre por las calles cuando Iron man aterriza frente a él y lo golpea en el estómago para luego apuntarle a la cabeza con su mano.

Iron man: No te muevas, le di suficiente energía al unirayo para que de un disparo te reviente la cabeza.

Whiplash: No eres un asesino.

Iron man: Por tu culpa murió esa familia.

Whiplash: ¿Laura murió ?qué pena era muy bonita y su hijo era fan tuyo (con sarcasmo). Pero..no es mi culpa, tú y tu amigo atacaron a mis hombres , tú les dijiste que corrieran, tú les hiciste salir de su casa dónde estaban seguros.

Iron man: ¡Callate!

Whiplash: Me pregunto ¿Que será peor? ¿morir viendo como tu héroe te falla ? o ¿ el héroe teniendo que vivir sabiendo que le falló al que más creía en él?

Iron man enfurecido le dispara a un coche lo que lo hace explotar.

Whiplash: ¿Para qué hiciste eso?

Iron man: Esa explosión atraerá zombies o incluso un súper zombie, queiro ver cómo te defiendes sin tu armadura funcional.

Iron man se va volando al helicarrier al entrar se topa con Nick.

Nick: Escucha muchos de los héroes sobrevivientes están en wakanda y los Guardianes de la Galaxia han encontrado a todos los héroes de Ghenisha y aparte encontramos a los Fantásticos que desaparecieron, y Sue quiere hablar con tigo dice que tiene la posible cura.

Marvel superheroes vs Marvel zombies

New York-Jueves-3:33 am.

En New York están combatiendo los superheroes contra sus contra partes zombies, en eso un Coronel América (La contra parte zombie del Capitán América) se levanta rápido del suelo y con su escudo bloquea un rayo de Iron man y trata de atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo pero Iron man tiene gravados todos los movimientos del Capitán América, que son los mismos que dé su contra parte por lo cual no le cuesta esquivar sus golpes y atinarle un golpe en la mandíbula.

Iron man: Pagaras por todo.

El Coronel América le avienta su escudo pero Iron man le dispara su unirayo al mismo y lo desvía haciendo que el Coronel América empiece a utilizar el escudo que tenía en la espaldas ( el que le pertenecía al verdadero Capitán América).

Iron man: Ese escudo no es tuyo.

Iron man ataca al Coronel América y empiezan a pelear hasta que Iron man lo tumba al suelo, el Coronel América se levanta con dificultades.

Coronel América: ¿Enserio crees que con este ataque esto acabara?

Iron man: Tal vez, pero no vivirás para verlo.

Pero antes de que Iron man lo pueda atacar el mismo escudo del Coronel América que había sido desviado por Iron man le parte la cabeza matándolo.

Cuando Iron man voltea para ver quien aventó el escudo ve a Bucky recogiendo el mismo.

Iron man: Se te ve bien.

Para luego salir volando.

Iron man: Alguien ha visto a Spider-man y Wolverine.

En otra parte Wolverine y Spider-man están siendo atacados por las contra partes zombies de Dinamo carmesí y el Buitre, y se ocultan de los rayos y cohetes que les arroga el Dinamo tras un camión.

Wolverine: ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Spider-man: Esos malditos no dejan de atacar.

Wolverine: ¿Quieres romperles las cabezas?

Spider-man: Claro, Spider-man te apoya.

Wolverine: Adelante.

En eso los dos salen a atacar.

En otra parte Black Pather pelea contra la contra parte zombie de Dientes de sable junto a Daredevil que pelea contra su contra parte zombie.

Daredevil: ¿Crees que funcioné el plan de Stark?

Black Pather: Tiene que, o todos aquí estamos muertos.

En el cielo Iron man es perseguido por las contra partes zombies de Falcón y Nova.

Mientras tanto Hulk está en una batalla contra la contra parte Zombie de Juggernaut.

Mientras tanto Spider-man y Wolverine logran acabar con el Dinamo y el Buitre Zombies.

Spider-man: Rápido tenemos que llegar a la torre.

En eso corren hacia la torre pero son interrumpidos por la contra parte zombie de Giant mam.

Spider-man: Creo que tardáremos algo en llagar.

Wolverine: Que bueno que nos abrirían pasó.

En el aire Iron man logra deshacerse de Falcón disparándole al brazo haciéndolo caer, pero aún es perseguido por Nova.

Nova Zombie: ¿Porque huyes Stark? ¿Tienes miedo?

Iron man: Se llama estrategia, pero como no comprendes dejaré que Groot te lo explique.

En eso el brazo de Groot atraviesa el pecho de Nova asiéndolo bajar de los cielos estrellándolo contra el piso para luego recibir un disparo de Star Lord en la cara.

Iron man: Gracias Chicos.

Rocket: Stark dime por favor que tu plan no es pelear con ellos hasta que Spider-man y Wolverine lleguen a la torre y activen la cura.

Iron man: Si, de echo básicamente ese es mi plan.

Rocket: Pero qué tal si la supuesta "cura" es una trampa.

Iron man: Para eso envié a Spider-man.

En otra parte Spider-man y Wolverine esquivan los golpes de Giant man.

Wolverine: Hey, Spaidy.

Spider-man: ¿Qué quieres Logan? No ves que estamos peleando contra un zombie gigante.

Wolverine: ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?

Spider-man: ¿Qué?

Wolverine: Que ¿Que tan fuerte eres?

Spider-man: ¿No se? Muy fuerte.

Wolverine: Lo suficiente como para lanzarme.

En eso Spider-man salta asía Wolverine lo toma de los hombros y lo arroga asía Giant man.

En eso el cuerpo de Giant man cae decapitado.

Wolverine: Eso fue divertido.

Giant man: No lograrán nada.

Spider-man: ¡Mierda! la cabeza habla.

Wolverine: Si, pero no lo hará una vez lleguemos a la torre.

En eso van asía la torre y los empieza a seguir Dead pool.

Dead pool: Hola amigos, ¿qué hacen? ¿Los puedo ayudar? Digan que siiiii.

Wolverine: Cállate y síguenos.

Al llegar a la torre ven que la entrada está custodiada por Head pool (La contra parte zombie de Dead polo)

Wolverine saca sus garras pero Spider-man lo arroga asía el muro de la torre el cual se sostiene con sus garras.

Spider-man: Encárgate de él Wade.

Spider-man salta así el muro donde está Wolverine.

Wolverine: ¿Qué te pasa?

Spider-man: No sabemos cuántos súper zombies están adentro de la torre, así que subiremos al estilo araña ¿crees poder seguirme el paso?

Wolverine: Callate y trepa.

Mientras Dead pool esta cara a cara con su contra parte zombie.

Dead pool: Dime mala copia mía ¿Tu sangras?

Dead pool saca sus espadas y empieza a combatir contra Head pool.

En otra parte Iron man está peleando con los demás héroes cuando de repente se presenta la contra parte zombie de Thor.

Daredevil: ¿Ese es?

Black Pather: Si, es Thor.

Iron man: Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Iron man le empieza a disparar unirayos al Thor zombie mientras vuela.

Iron man: Ok, entiendo que al ser de universos alternos no tengan un sistema inmune tan fuerte como el nuestro ¿pero cómo coños todavía puede usar el martillo?

Jarvis: Muy pronto no lo podrá.

Iron man: ¿Qué?

Jarvis: Mientras más usa el martillo más el martillo se resiste a él. En pocas palabras entre más lo use más inestable se vuelve muy pronto se romperá si lo sigue utilizando, sólo se tiene.

Iron man: Que sobre calentar lo suficientemente para que se rompa.

Debido a la distracción de Iron man el Thor zombie logra golpearlo con su martillo.

Es tan fuerte el golpe que manda a Iron man por los cielos.

Mientras tanto en la Wolverine y Spider-man entran por una ventana a la torre de los Vengadores.

Spider-man: Si eres lento.

Wolverine: Callate y vamos por Reed.

Al llegar ven a Reed siendo vigilado por la Mole y la Mujer invisible zombies. En eso se oye un chiflido y cuando lo héroes zombies voltean buscando de dónde vino el sonido les llega telaraña en la cara para luego ser asesinados por Wolverine.

Wolverine: Muy bien, Reed la cura.

En eso Reed saca una especie de envase grade de metal.

Reed: Esto lo conectaremos en una máquina que está arriba de la torre y esparcirá la cura.

Spider-man nota que había un cuerpo en una mesa de experimentos.

Spider-man: ¿Que es, ese cuerpo?

En otra parte Iron man se levanta del lugar donde callo.

Iron man: Jarvis, dime que nuestro Thor ya contestó su credencial.

Jarvis: No señor, no ha respondido desde que se fue.

Iron man: Bonito momento decidió para ir a la tierra de la fantasía.

Jarvis: Quiere que me intente comunicarme con algún otro...

Iron man: No, de hecho, Jarvis ¿sigues conectado a la Torre de los Vengadores?

Jarvis: Si señor.

Iron man: Bien, activa la Thorboster.

En la torre de Los Vengadores Reed les explica a Spider-man y Wolverine que el cuerpo era de la persona que trato de advertir a los Vengadores del ataque zombie, y que con ese cuerpo estudio todo sobre las contrapartes zombies. Pero en eso Spider-man siente que su sentido arácnido se activa.

Spider-man: Reed ¡aléjate del cuerpo!

Reed: ¿Qué?

En eso algo pequeño, como un insecto sale del cuerpo y se hace grande resultando ser la contra parte zombie de la Avispa el cual en un rápido movimiento le muerde el cuello a Reed.

Wolverine: ¡No!

Spider-man de un golpe destroza la cabeza de Avispa.

Reed con sus últimas fuerzas le da el envase a Spider-man.

Spider-man: Hay alguien atrás de nosotros.

Ambos voltean y ven a la contra parte zombie de Reed.

Este empiesa a aplaudir.

Zombie Reed: Se acabó héroes no llegaran a la sima de la torre y solo serán comida para nosotros.

En eso aparecen Carnage y Magneto (La contra parte del original y el único sobreviviente del universo de los Marvel zombies)

Zombie Reed: No traten de razonar con ellos les implante un dispositivo para que solo sigan mis órdenes.

Wolverine: Yo me encargo de Carnage y tú encárgate del segundo Magneto y de Reed zombie.

Spider-man: Echo.

En eso ambos atacan.

En otra parte Ghos Raider hace lo posible para contener al Thor zombie.

Daredevil: Necesitamos refuerzos.

Black Pather: Necesitamos un milagro.

Iron man: Hora de emparejar las cosas.

Todos ven a Iron man aterrizando con su armadura Thorbuster.

El Thor zombie le empieza a arrogar rayos pero no le hacen nada a la armadura, así que trata de darle un golpe con su martillo en la cara pero Iron man lo atrapa con si de un golpe de niño se tratase, para luego soltar un golpe que casi destroza al Thor zombie.

Thor lo trata de golpear pero Iron man los esquiva y lo sigue golpeando.

En la torre de los Vengadores Spider-man y Wolverine siguen peleando con sus oponentes.

Wolverine: Spider-man, es una distracción hay que tratar de llegar arriba lo más rápido posible. Vete yo me encargo de ellos.

Spider-man logra noquear a Magneto.

Spider-man: ¿Podrás con ellos dos?

Wolverine: Si, ¡ve!

Spider-man burla al Reed zombie y se va.

Wolverine: Muy bien, esta vez no me ¡contendré!

Wolverine se dirige a asía ellos más feroz que nunca y los ataca. Carnage lo trata de atacar pero Wolverine lo esquiva. Reed zombie trata de atraparlo pero Wolverine le corta los brazos para luego decapitarlo.

En otra parte Iron man sigue luchando con el Thor zombie, el cual trata de dispararle rayos que que Iron man solo esquiva en eso Thor le arroga su martillo que Iron man de un golpe lo destruye.

Thor zombie: ¿pero cómo?

Iron man lo toma por el cuello.

Iron man: Se acabó.

Luego de eso Iron man le tira su uní rayo a la cara destruyéndola.

En la Torre Spider-man se encuentra corriendo por la torre y al entrar a una habitación para llegar a la azotea esta esta infestada de zombies.

Spider-man: Mierda.

Spider-man: Empieza a abrirse paso peleando contra los zombies, reventando sus caras, aplastarlos contra muros, usar sus redes para arrancarles la mandíbula.

Cuando logra llegar a la azotea bloquea la entrada con las telarañas y ve una especie de antena y una computadora a lado.

Mientras Wolverine sigue luchando con Carnage en eso Wolverine nota que trae un dispositivo en el cuello y Wolverine en un movimiento rápido logra cortárselo y Carnage se empieza a agarrarse la cabeza y a gritar.

De vuelta con Spider-man está poniendo el envase adentro de la antena como se lo indicaba la computadora, cuando la va activar es atacado nuevamente por Magneto.

Magneto: No puedo controlarme.

Spider-man empiesa a luchar contra Magneto.  
Magneto trata de controlar la antena pero Spider-man le tira telaraña a la cara bloqueando su concentración.

De repente del suelo sale Carnage y ataca a Magneto y lo rasguña en el cuello destruyendo su dispositivo que traía, haciendo que se desmaye.

Carnaje: ¿Que esperas araña? Activa esa cosa.

Spider-man: Empieza a configurar las cosas para soltar la cura pero cuando iba activar la maquina oye un grito.

Magneto: ¡Alto!

Spider-man: ¿Por qué?

Magneto: Creo que es una trampa creo que puede ser... creo que escuche algo, pero creo que puede ser una trampa.

Spider-man: Creme no es una trampa.

Magneto: Como lo sabes.

Spider-man: Te lo diré cuando todo termine.

Spider-man activa la computadora y la cura se libera.

Magneto:¡No!

En eso la cura se empieza a esparcir por toda la ciudad, en eso a los Zombies se les empieza a caer la piel y caerse al suelo muertos, los héroes se dieron cuenta que Reed no mentía.

En otra parte Dead pool miraba a su contra parte zombie del que ya solo tenía la cabeza en su mano.

Dead pool: Últimas palabras cabecita o una declaración.

Head pool: Me arrepiento de haberme comido a mi madre y además...

Dead pool: Wooow espera, tenías mamá.

Head pool: Si.

Dead pool: Yo también tengo una, woow siento como si ya no quisiera matarte, como si esto de alguna forma estúpida nos diera un vínculo.

Head pool: ¿Enserio?

Dead pool: No.

Luego Dead pool avienta la cabeza de su contra parte al suelo haciendo que se destroce.

En la torre de los Vengadores Magneto está sorprendido de que alla funcionado.

Magneto: Pero ¿cómo? ¿cómo supiste que no era una trampa?

Spider-man: Si lo hubiera sido, mi sentido arácnido me hubiera avisado mucho antes de ni siquiera apretar el botón.

En eso Spider-man oye por su intercomunicador.

Iron man: Muy bien amigos la cura funciono pero aun no acabamos, reúnanse tenemos que llevar la cura a todo el mundo. Ya acabemos con esto de una vez.

Paz

Ya ha pasado un año después de la derrota de los Marvel zombies y Tony Stark (El invencible Iron man) está en un cementerio viendo fijo a una tumba.

Stark: Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que Reed encontró la cura, yo me encargue de expandirla por todo el mundo con mis trajes de Iron man. Por suerte la cura tiene reacción inmediata, gracias a eso pudimos exterminar el virus por completo en unos cuantos meses. Pero aun el mundo tiene que levantarse tiene que...(suspiro).

Sabes nadie lo veía venir, incluso cuando el Coronel América( La contra parte zombie del Capitán América) apareció en televisión Comiéndose a Rino, nadie se lo tomo enserio, una vez que confirmamos que no era el verdadero Capitán América todo el mundo se lo tomo como broma, había memes, programas que solo se burlaban, incluso en Internet había varias teorías conspirativas bastante tontas, supongo que la gente se sentía demasiado segura con todos nosotros vigilando, también me incluía a mí, porque nunca creí que fuera a llegar tan lejos. Porque después de luchar con todo lo que hemos combatido.. Dioses, aliens capases de imitar nuestros poderes y forma, Titanes locos, incluso seres capases de comerse mundos.

Que pensé que ya nada podía hacernos frente, porque así funciona, los Vengadores vengan, los X-men defienden, los 4 fantásticos exploran, pero todos peleábamos por lo correcto y eso nos hacía vencer a todos los conquistadores, a todos quienes querían nuestro mundo, y la verdad todos pensábamos igual. Por eso cuando llegaron, nadie lo vio venir.

Aún recuerdo como eran las calles cuando llegaron, la gente gritaba como si de pronto todo el mundo fuese llevado al mismo infierno. Claro todos los Superhéroes reaccionaron los Vengadores, los X-men pero nadie sabía qué hacer.

Nuestro peor error fue tomar esta pela como otra batalla del bien contra el mal, cuando en realidad era una batalla de supervivencia tan simple como nosotros o ellos.

Pero ¿por qué digo esto como si hubiéramos perdido? cuando ganamos, cuando encontramos la cura y el mundo se está levantando gracias a nosotros.

Mi papá siempre me contaba una historia sobre un rey, el rey Pymirrus de Epirus. Él derroto a los Romanos durante las guerras phyrricas en Heraclea, y de nuevo en ese lugar llamado Asculum y esa guerra fue eterna, y las bajas fueron desastrosas, los cadáveres tirados a ambos lados del campo, extendiéndose tan lejos como el ojo podía ver. Sus amigos estaban muertos, sus comandantes estaban muertos, y aquellos que quedaron vivos, comenzaron a felicitarse unos a otros, por la victoria que habían ganado, pero el rey Pymirrus solo se paró allí y dijo " una victoria más como esta acabara completamente conmigo". Lo que trato de decir, es que significa que hay ganadores, y a veces para esos el ganar no se siente como una victoria. Se siente casi como perder o bien que tambien perdimos si este fue el precio que pagamos.

La verdad todavía a pesar de que el mundo se esté levantando todavía ay mucho pánico, hambre y miedo, muchas muertes y muchos funerales y eso nos incluye también a nosotros, hemos tenido que enterrar a varios de nuestros compañeros, Pym, Cíclope, Storm. Unos de los funerales a donde casi todos fueron fue al del Capitán América.

Enterramos su escudó junto a él, pero Bocky ha conservado el escudo de la contra parte zombie del Cap, y ha tomado el manto del nuevo Capitán América.

La verdad, no conozco a otro al que al cap le hubiese gustado más que tomará su manto.

Otro funeral fue el de Reed, pero a diferencia del cap casi nadie fue a su funeral, ni su familia, sólo fuimos yo, Wolverine, Spider-man los fantásticos y sus hijos. Creo que aunque él nos haya dado la cura aún el mundo está enojado con él. Tal vez si no les hubiera ayudado hubiéramos vencido a los zombies mucho antes, pero eso ya no importa.  
Quizás suene mal, pero creo que el estar muerto era lo mejor, digo a cualquier prisión de súper villanos donde hubiese sido enviado, hubiera muerto en menos de un día por los supe villanos o por los mismos guardias de seguridad ya que todo el mundo sabe del vídeo y todos lo culpan y Reed nunca fue un guerrero, fue un científico muy pocas veces llegó a pelear y cuando peleaba era por emergencia casi siempre solo dirigía a su equipo y las pocas veces que peleaba sólo, casi siempre perdía.

Pero no todo se puede decir que ha sido malo Nightcrawler unos de los pocos sovrevivientes de los X-men reabrió la escuela de Charles Xavier se a vuelto por así decirlo el nuevo profesor, incluso si oyen rumores de que planea una nueva generación de X-men pero es sólo eso.

Por otra parte Spider-man ha logrado controlar al Symbiote por completo, sólo que por precaución sólo lo utiliza en casó de mucha emergencia, casi siempre está con su traje clásico rojo y azul.

Sólo lo llegamos a ver con el negro cuando en verdad lo necesita.

Porque si, los malos regresaron incluso king Ping se creó a otro Rino. Hasta suena chistoso, el mundo sobrevive a un apocalipsis y estos tipos siguen apareciendo.  
Aunque ahora que lo pienso desde que la Tía de Parker murió la cual era su único familiar que le quedaba, ya que en el pasado el Green Goblin se encargó de matar a Gwen y a Mary Jane, Peter pasa más tiempo siendo Spider-man que como el mismo, pero bueno, supongo que es su forma de llevar las cosas.

Pero no solo he venido a decirte esto. Tú una vez me preguntaste si ¿yo le tenía miedo a los monstruos? Y la verdad no, porque los monstruos son un invento humano y si son un invento humano, entonces el humano lo puede destruir...  
Yo te traje algo, algo que es tuyo. Tony Stark saca una figura de Iron man.

Era tu figura preferida, tanto que moriste con ella en tus manos y quiero devolvértela.

En eso Tony Stark deja la figura junto a la lápida y se da media vuelta y se pone a caminar.

Stark: No sé qué pueda haber después de la muerte, nadie lo sabe, pero si existe un lugares donde puedas oírme sólo quiero decirte (suspiro) lo siento.


End file.
